


【剑三】藏猫

by ALuo233



Category: all明, 剑三, 藏明
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALuo233/pseuds/ALuo233
Summary: 藏剑×明教    R18，有车，监禁play，不喜勿入！





	【剑三】藏猫

藏剑×明教 by 阿珞落落落

PS：R18，有车，略监禁play，不喜勿入！应该会有三章，好久没写有点手生，想看后续一定要记得评论啊么么哒！

『一』

还没到长安最冷的季节，叶家公子便令人寻出狐裘，早人好几步的披上。这件本就为他量身定制的衣物绣满银杏和归鸟，精致的黄色流苏和围绕脖颈的柔软毛皮衬的人愈发华丽英气，叶无尘这几天谈事出门都穿着它，惊的府中众人和满长安看客都是议论纷纷。

要知道叶家少爷自幼习武，体格更是强健过人，以往寒冬腊月也不比平日多添多少，前些日他命人翻出那件尘封已久的狐裘时，着实把老管家吓一跳，围着叶无尘上上下下打量好几番，反复确认小少爷是不是哪里出了问题。

从那以后，再看披着狐裘的少爷进出府邸时，老管家总觉得哪里不对，他晒着阳光，边喝茶边琢磨。叶无尘刚办完事情回来，健步如飞。老管家抬头刚要说什么，白色柔软裹颈的毛皮里，一双异色瞳孔倏忽与他相对，老管家惊的打翻了茶。

“看到了什么”？”年少有为的藏剑主人停住脚步，从台阶上回头，一双凌厉黑眸隐隐蕴藏着怒气，他居高临下，盯的老管家陌生不已，赶紧摆手：“没...没什么...”，赶紧弯腰哆哆嗦嗦捡地上的碎片。

“叫别人来收吧”，叶无尘眉头皱起，有些烦躁的揉了揉，大步走进房间。

一直到最内里的卧室，反手拉下层叠帘帐，他才终于解除限制一般，本来就不好的脸色此刻更是冷如冰霜。叶无尘摸了一圈脖领，揪了团白毛出来，一条细长的金链一闪而逝。这时那“东西”才有点不满似的扭动起来，露出一双蓝和绿色相异的眼睛，毛茸茸的耳朵，四只修长的爪子和尾巴出来。

那是一只白猫！

白猫被叶无尘抓着后颈拎在空中，一动不动的与他对视，气氛和画面都沉默的诡异，半晌后者冷笑了一声：“现在知道乖了，刚才吓人不是吓得挺来劲？”

白猫无辜的勾勾尾巴 “喵”了一声，声音撒娇般的甜腻，它好像完全听不懂叶无尘在说什么，眼神却满是捉弄人成功后的狡黠与得意。

“看来你心情倒是很好”，叶无尘跟着笑了一声，只是脸上看不出半点笑意，那皮笑肉不笑的表情挂在脸上，十分渗人，他一字一顿：“这些天你偷偷做了什么，还以为我不知道吧——”

白猫楞了一下，接着像是预知到了什么一样剧烈挣扎起来，甚至想要尽力亮出前不久才被修剪过的爪子，然而并没有什么用。

“晚了”，叶无尘缓缓吐出这两个字，一手抓着猫，一手扭开旁边墙上挂画后的机关，对面墙壁轻微震了震，摆放大花瓶的墙面便缓慢旋转开，露出仅容一人通过的入口。叶无尘拎着猫走进去后，他身后，放着花瓶的墙壁无声转回原样。

一道并不漫长的台阶通向黑暗深处，转角被烛光幽幽点亮。像是被唤醒了什么回忆，愈往下，白猫俞发挣扎，拼命扭动身体甚至露出白色牙齿想要咬他，然而无济于事。叶无尘的步子不紧不慢，带着一股不容置疑，让他强行想起那一切——

明教第一次出现在这里时还是人的形态，他两手被铁链绑的很紧，直直拉起吊在空中，整个身体都不得不因此而格外挺直。踮起的脚尖稍稍接触冷硬地面，眼睛被蒙住，嘴也被堵上。周围没有一丁点声音，让明教觉得自己好像掉进一个漆黑莫名的梦。

双手不自觉挣扎起来。

“醒了”。

一个清冷的声音突然响起，明教愣了一下，意识到这人就在身边，挣扎的更加厉害起来。

那具不同于中原人的蜜色躯体映照着烛火宛若绸缎，拼命的扭动倒方便人欣赏起那不同角度变化的光泽。明教也是个好身材，肌肉线条从上半身一路往下最终没入进围着腰胯的布料里，蜷曲的金发和垂坠的金饰都诉说着异域风情。

彼时叶无尘站在一旁，竟无法表达出自己的具体情绪。数十年来，他潜心研习武学与商道，一心都在家族经营上，自认无谓儿女情长。直到此刻，梦里白猫变成现实中完美的人，每一寸轮廓都如精心雕琢过，藏剑反复打量着这具身体，指尖都有些颤抖，忍不住沿着那些线条缓缓抚摸。

明教不安的扭动，他想要大骂，被嘴里那团布堵的只能发出呜呜的声音。 叶无尘拿出他嘴里的东西，就听到明教气急破口大骂:

“×你×！什么人活腻了敢绑架...呜...”

布团又被塞了回去。叶无尘冷笑了声：“你每天来我家讨鱼干吃，却记不住我的声音？”

不同于中原的服饰，除了金饰和大袖，明教上半身几近全裸，这种蜜般色泽最适合被烛光映衬。他手指顺着那些线条在明教身上游走，触感温润而又随着他动作变得炙热，让叶无尘不禁联想到自己从未见过的沙漠。

那烈日下卷起的风沙就是在亲吻这样的你么？

叶无尘还没意识到，身体就先一步的吻了上去，明教皮肤带着大漠的风情，还有几道经年愈合的细小疤痕。叶无尘拥着他的身体，甚至想要靠近他的脸庞，只是唇角还未碰到就被明教偏开，只贴到了耳朵。

明教还不知道自己的耳朵现在已经红透了，像一块软玉，被叶无尘好奇的用手揉捏。他唇边呼出的热气都落在明教的颈和耳边，热的明教极度不自在。

“还没想起来么”，叶无尘松开手，惩罚性的咬住了明教通红的耳垂，尖利的牙齿轻轻啃噬着那块柔软皮肉的瞬间，明教感觉有团火从耳边燎到脸上。他拼命点头，示意藏剑拿掉那团布。

“叶、无、尘！”明教红着脸咬牙切齿:“你还对男人感兴趣？！”

“我现在对你感兴趣了”，叶无尘坦然，他抚摸明教那双被布遮住的异色眼，心跳热烈，就像快要蹦出来一般。

不待明教再说话他便堵住那双唇，这样即使心脏真的蹦出来，也只会落到后者嘴里。明教的嘴唇薄凉柔软，像初秋未完全熟透的樱果，像他弯刀上装饰的宝石。

那种异域的红虽然在抗拒，却更像是无声诱惑，叶无尘压住他后脑，唇齿更加缠绵。他着迷的舔舐那两排尖利的牙齿，想要更加深入，直到被这野猫咬了一口。

“嘶——”叶无尘掐住他下颌，另一只手狠狠的揪了把他胸前凸起，明教吃痛的嗷了一声，弓起了腰，紧接而来的就是打在他臀部的一巴掌，不算痛，但声音响亮，像一个信号，在这幽暗空间里诡异的点燃起情欲，明教羞耻的恨不得找个地缝猫进去。叶无尘舔了舔被咬流血的舌头，拿起一条鞭子，绕着他又抽了一鞭。他试探着明教全身各处，尤其专挑胸前敏感的地方。每一次明教的喘息伴着深色的鞭痕出现，都让叶无尘越来越有种成为占有者的感觉。

明教最开始还在咒骂，渐渐的发出令人面红耳赤的声音，连自己都听不下去，只好咬紧了唇。

“不骂了？”叶无尘捏住他下巴让他朝向自己，安静下来的氛围里，只有明教大喘气的声音。因为充血而更加鲜红挺立的胸前两点，随着明教颤抖起伏。看着明教强忍的表情，叶无尘心中逐渐升起一种残忍的快意。

他伸手揉了揉那两处红点，目光深情充满怜惜，好像这一切都不是他造成似的。被虐待过的地方格外敏感，轻轻揉捏的力度都像电流过身，明教本来就站不稳的身体更是战栗，忍不住发出幼猫似的抽泣，明明是讨饶却可怜又勾人。

叶无尘感觉自己身体有什么一下子就被点着了。他从一旁架上拿了东西，手指急切的顺着明教腰腹就往深处，衣料很好解开，明教下端炙热翘起，和自己一样被欲望撩逗的挺硬。叶无尘并不准备当好人，拿了根绸带系在明教根部。后者愤怒而不安，绝望的最后开骂。

“嘘...嘘..”叶无尘充耳不闻，他抚摸着明教挺翘的臀瓣寻找位置，一边从刚拿的小罐里挖了坨膏体，尽可能温柔的抚摸那些褶皱，再用手指缓缓送入。最开始有点艰难，两人都是第一次，叶无尘也十分紧张。他拍了拍明教的屁股，哄猫似的贴近耳边，咬着耳垂含糊不清安抚:“放松些，待会给你吃好吃的...乖..”

炸毛了的骂人明教已经从中原话换成波斯文。

叶无尘手指终于塞了进去，明教下面本来就紧，异物和冰凉膏体进入的感觉让他更紧张了。叶无尘谨记循序渐进的教诲，只先用一根手指慢慢的抽入又抽出，直到大半罐膏体都被用在里面，他才试着塞进第二根手指，摸索着熟悉内部。

膏体很快就融化了，里面湿软的一塌糊涂，一种奇异的骚痒感慢慢扩散开来。明教大口喘气，感到叶无尘又伸了第三根手指进来，他的手本就骨节修长，又因为长期练剑长了一层薄茧，娇嫩的肉壁哪经的起这种刮蹭折磨，不自主的绞紧试图抵御，绞得手指主人也硬的难受。叶无尘终于有了进展，触到内部那个凸起的时候明教忍不住呜咽出声，眼泪濡湿了眼罩，脸上一片晕红。叶无尘将手指抽出来的时候，绞紧的肉壁格外舍不得它离开，明教只感觉身体再不受自己控制，空虚的难受，羞耻的渴望被填满起来，明教隐约知道会发生什么，他不想承认，但这种感觉难受的让人发疯。

叶无尘隔着湿了的眼罩亲了亲明教眼角，将铁链松了长度，明教几乎是瘫了下来，又被藏剑抱着摆成被迫面对墙壁跪下的姿势，他的手仍被吊缚在头顶，上身直接贴到冰冷墙壁，胸前和身下的凸起都给刺激不轻。叶无尘没给他叫出来的机会，将一条星辉鱼干横塞在他嘴里，就自身后分开双腿直接顶了进来。

“唔......嗯.....！！！”

明教发誓一辈子都不会忘记今天。

藏剑顶的又深又狠，直接戳到最里面，那种姿势让他毫无挣扎余地，明教生理性的泪水一下子溢了出来，整个人仿佛过了道闪电，又疼又麻之后说不出的酸胀感觉，他下面被绑着不能解放，在难受与被迫得到莫名快感的边缘徘徊。叶无尘好像还不解瘾似的，一连又动作了数十下，才稍稍放松了攻势。叶无尘摸到明教脸上的泪水，替他擦了擦，柔声问了句：“疼吗？”

明教连点头的力气都没了。

“你不是最爱吃这种星辉鱼干，”叶无尘说着连自己都笑了起来，他伸手摸摸小鱼干的位置确认明教没有咬到自己，“乖，这次我动慢点。”就见明教扭头狠狠瞪他一眼，隔着黑布也能感觉到那股怀疑和委屈。

叶无尘忍不住摸了摸明教的头，缓缓的抽动起来，明教终于更清晰的感受到体内异物的巨大，连凸起的筋管位置都不得不印象深刻。那东西又长又热，像根烧烫的铁棒一遍遍又进又出，每一次都碾压过明教敏感点，因为体位的关系，每一次都顶到最深。藏剑就像个满嘴虚假温情的审讯官，逼得明教吐尽砂子从呻吟到哭泣求饶。

明教不记得自己什么时候昏了过去，再醒来时身边依旧坐着那个藏剑，望着他微笑起来。

—Tbc—


End file.
